Calidez Malvada
by Jauca97
Summary: Tobe sintió el cálido aliento de ella hacerle cosquillas en el rostro, y por alguna razón sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cara. No estaba acostumbrado a tener a alguien tan cerca… ni de una manera tan íntima como Chief en esos momentos. *One-shot* *TobexChief*


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera así no hubiera dejado que cancelaran el show :'V_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

.

― ¡Maldito Garu! ― exclamo Tobe azotando fuertemente la puerta de su guarida " _secreta"_ (que de secreta solo tenía el nombre) al entrar.

Al notar el humor de perros que su jefe traía, sus secuaces decidieron que lo más seguro para ellos era mantener una distancia prudente. Ninguno quería estar en su foco de visión cuando se ponía así.

― ¡Maldito Garu! ― repitió Tobe, pateando un par de latas vacías de gaseosa que habia en el suelo ― ¡Y maldita su novia también!

No era la primera vez que pasaba que, gracias a Pucca, sus planes de venganza contra Garu fueran frustrados. Pero aun así el ninja de coletas habia mejorado bastante por sí solo; que incluso sin necesitar del todo la ayuda de la chica podía vencerlo casi sin ningún problema. Y eso lo ponía de pésimo humor, de por sí.

Tobe se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón roto, viejo y algo polvoriento, y escondió su cara en ambas manos estresado; murmurando más maldiciones y palabras intangibles pero nada amables en contra de su eterno enemigo y su fastidiosa noviecilla.

― Tobe ― lo llamo una voz cálida.

El aludido se tensó simplemente al escucharla, soltando un gruñido como advertencia dándole a entender que no estaba de humor para tonterías.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres Chief? ¿No te he dicho cientos de veces que no te quiero aquí? ¡Esta guarida no es lugar para chicas! ― le grito, descargando toda su ira con ella.

La chica solo se quedó de pie observándolo fijamente, sin inmutarse ante el ataque de furia del chico frente a ella. Obviamente habia tenido un mal día. Un par de años atrás muy probablemente se hubiera puesto a llorar por el trato tan tosco que Tobe le daba. Pero ya no.

Dos años de cercana convivencia le habían dado la experiencia necesaria para tratar y lidiar con el rudo hombre con el que vivía.

 _El hombre que ella amaba._

― Nada de eso cariño. ¿Cómo le pides a tu esposa que se vaya? ¡Estamos casados! ¿Recuerdas? ― dijo ella de forma reluciente, acercándose a él y sentándose en uno de los brazos del sofá a su lado.

Tobe bufo sin ganas ― Ya te he dicho muchas veces que te saques eso de la cabeza. Eso paso hace dos años. Éramos solamente unos mocosos adolescentes, esa boda fue todo un malentendido y yo nunca te pedí nada ― sentencio.

― Pero aun así, es válido ― contesto ella.

― No, no lo es ― protesto él.

― Dijiste que si ese día ― le recordó.

― ¡Pero no me refería a eso! ― exclamo desesperado poniéndose de pie y fulminándola con la mirada, cansado de la misma discusión de siempre. ¡Esa mujer le ponía los pelos de punta!

Chief también se levantó y lo encaro para contestarle, no dispuesta a dar el brazo a torcer con el tema. Pero en eso, reparo bien en el rostro del hombre frente a ella y abrió los ojos como platos dándose cuenta de algo ― ¡Estas herido! ― exclamo alarmada llevándose ambas manos a la cara, olvidándose de lo demás.

― Bah, no es nada ― replico el, internamente aliviado de que se distrajera y se alejaran del tema del matrimonio ― ¿Qué más da otra cicatriz?

― ¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡No digas eso! Espera aquí ― pidió ella empujándolo de nuevo al sillón haciéndolo que se sentara, y después salió corriendo de la habitación. A los pocos segundos apareció de nuevo con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Tobe enarco una ceja ― ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

― Lo robe hace tiempo. Para curar las heridas mías, de Payaso o de Chaman. ¡Y las tuyas también, por supuesto!

― Ya veo…

Con cuidado Chief remojo un algodoncito con un poco de alcohol, y lo acerco a una de las heridas en el rostro de Tobe.

Los quejidos y protestas no se hicieron esperar.

― ¡AHHH! ¡Oye, me arde! ¡Ten más delicadeza, ¿quieres?! ―le grito apenas lo toco.

― Lo siento ― se disculpó apenada ― ¡Ya se! Esto hace que arda menos ― le dijo, acercándose a él y soplándole la herida en su mejilla.

Tobe sintió el cálido aliento de ella hacerle cosquillas en el rostro, y por alguna razón sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cara. No estaba acostumbrado a tener a alguien tan cerca… ni de una manera tan íntima como Chief en esos momentos.

― ¿Mejor? ― pregunto ella terminando de soplar y observándolo con genuina curiosidad y preocupación.

― S-si, mejor ―tartamudeo un poco el, sosteniéndole la mirada por unos cuantos segundos. Después salió de su letargo, y tras sacudir un poco su cabeza la giro hacia el lado contrario para evitar verla ― Ejem, ¡Ya, continua!

Chief, tan despistada como siempre, sonrió contenta de que le permitiera seguir sanando sus heridas y prosiguió con su tarea.

Hubo unos momentos de cómodo silencio entre los dos. Ella concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo y Tobe simplemente dejándose hacer. Poco a poco comenzó a relajarse, incluso disfrutando del cuidado un poco torpe que Chief se esforzaba en darle. Y es que en el fondo se sentía bien que alguien lo mimara de ese modo, pero eso era algo que el ninja estaba muy lejos de admitir. Sobretodo tratándose de _ella._

― ¿Y bien? ― comenzó Chief algo vacilante, rompiendo con el silencio ― ¿Quién te lo hizo? ¿El o ella?

Tobe hizo una mueca, entendiendo a lo que se refería ― Ambos. Primero Garu solo, y poco después apareció Pucca y… ya conoces el resto.

― Ya veo ― contesto ella ― ¿Por qué no te deshaces de Pucca? Así sería más fácil vencer a Garu ― sugirió.

― ¿Dices que no soy capaz de vencerlo si no me deshago de su patética novia primero? ― inquirió Tobe, mirándola un poco ofendido y con el orgullo herido ante tal sugerencia.

― Pues, es que… Pucca no es cualquier novia.

― Bueno, sí. En eso tienes razón. ¡Pucca es un grano en el…!

― ¡Tobe! ― regaño Chief, viéndolo con desaprobación.

― Oh, Disculpa. Es una molestia ― se corrigió a tiempo ― Una muy grande. Pero no puedo deshacerme de ella. Es decir, ¿Cómo podría? ¡La chica prácticamente es indestructible!

― Siempre hay un modo para todo ― le dijo ella tratando de animarlo.

Tobe suspiro ― Pues… tal vez ― contesto no muy convencido.

― Ya pensaremos en algo ― le aseguro Chief sonriente, dándole a entender con eso que tenía todo su apoyo incondicional.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente entre ambos. La vagabunda ahora pasaba a vendarle una pequeña cortada en el brazo izquierdo, que si bien no era nada grave aun así no quería que él tuviera ningún tipo de molestia ni de dolor a causa de esta. Por su parte Tobe fingía ignorarla, pero en realidad estaba atento a cada movimiento que ella hacía mientras se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

Desde lo ocurrido en ese fatídico día donde accidentalmente _"se casó"_ con Chief, ella asumió totalmente el papel de su _"esposa"_. La mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en su guarida así como sus compañeros Payaso y Chaman, quienes alegremente también se mudaron a su _"nuevo hogar"._ Tobe hizo hasta lo imposible por sacarlos y correrlos a patadas de ahí, pero al ver que por más que lo hacia ellos insistentemente regresaban termino por rendirse.

Al principio no le gustaba para nada tener a Chief cerca y sobre el todo el tiempo. A diferencia del inútil de Garu, él no quería una novia empalagosa detrás suyo molestándolo todo el maldito día. No tenía tiempo ni interés para lidiar con esas estupideces y boberías, pues debía concentrarse en lo más importante: _Su venganza contra Garu._

Pero con el tiempo descubrió que tener a la chica cerca no era _tan malo._ Traía comida deliciosa y en ocasiones ponía en orden el chiquero en el que vivían. Incluso cuando podía lavaba la ropa de todos. Tareas que definitivamente sus inútiles ninjas eran incapaces de ejecutar de manera excelente.

Además, Chief poseía una confianza y admiración absoluta en el que en secreto le era… algo halagador. Mientras todos los demás aplaudían y festejaban a Garu, ella lo prefería a él. Lo miraba con devoción, animándolo a no rendirse y dar lo mejor de sí, e incluso apoyándolo cuando podía y cuando se lo permitía.

Eso era algo que sin duda encontraba… agradable.

 _Le gustaba_.

― ¿Aun te duele? ― pregunto ella una vez que termino de curarlo y vendarlo.

Esa pregunta regreso a Tobe al mundo real; cayendo en cuenta de que en todo el rato se le habia quedado viendo a la chica de manera inconsciente, por lo que en desesperación por cubrir su desliz comenzó a toser exageradamente y volvió a girar su rostro de lado contrario.

 _Gracias al cielo que Chief era una despistada…_

― No, ya no ― contesto Tobe toscamente, sintiendo el calor apoderarse de su rostro de nuevo. ¿Por qué sentía eso cada vez que la tenía así de cerca? ¿Qué rayos le estaba sucediendo?

― ¡Bien! ― dijo Chief alegre levantándose del sillón ― Ya quita esa cara de malas, cariño. Mejor dime que es lo quieres que robe para cenar.

― ¡Que no me digas cariño! ― protesto tercamente, mirándola con menos coraje que hace unos momentos ― Y unas bolas de pulpo estarían bien ― añadió, cruzándose de brazos.

― ¡Muy bien! Regreso más tarde, entonces ― le aviso, caminando hacia la salida dispuesta a conseguir el antojo de su querido esposo.

― ¡Espera, Chief! ― la detuvo el ninja de repente, levantándose del sillón.

La chica se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se giró sobre sus talones para verlo ― ¿Si, Tobe?

― Yo… eh, este… ― ¿Por qué la detenía? ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él? ―Ejem, gracias ― le dijo, de manera seca y sin siquiera mirarla.

Ella sonrió ― Lo que sea por ti, Tobe ― y con eso se fue, dejando al ninja aparentemente solo.

Tobe se quedó viendo unos momentos a la puerta por donde Chief se habia marchado, sintiendo la últimamente molesta pero familiar calidez embargar su pecho desde que ella llego a su vida a revolver todo sus planes y poner de cabeza sus días.

Cuando poco a poco aterrizo a tierra, sus agudos instintos ninjas le advirtieron que estaba siendo observado y vigilado. Giro su cabeza sorprendiendo a sus curiosos y metiches ninjas espiándolo detrás de unos botes de basura pesimamente escondidos, que si no hubiera estado tan distraído con Chief los hubiera notado enseguida. La vergüenza del ninjitsu.

― ¡¿Y USTEDES QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN MIRANDO?! ― exploto Tobe abochornado al descubrir que todo ese tiempo los habían observado ― ¡Mejor hagan algo de provecho y pónganse a limpiar este basurero! ¡Vean nomas que desastre! ― ordeno. Torpemente los ninjas comenzaron a moverse y a obedecer, chocando entre ellos mismos asustados por haber sido pillados descubriendo el íntimo momento entre el jefe y su esposa.

Tobe resoplo dejándose caer de nuevo en su sillón tallándose las sienes, rogando al cielo por paciencia infinita para con sus torpes secuaces. Después le echo una mirada al vendaje algo tosco que Chief le habia echo en el brazo, volviendo a sentir ese extraño cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

Y Tobe no era un experto, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que eso no era hambre.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Pues aquí esta esté One-Shot, que la verdad ya tenía muchas ganas de sacar. Es mi primer TobexChief, y prácticamente implico salir de mi zona de confort ya que fue algo nuevo para mí. Trate de apegarme a las personalidades de ambos todo lo que pude, aunque un poco más maduros, en especial Chief. Pero espero que no haya quedado OuC._

 _Me encanta esta parejita, y creo que este ship necesita más amor. Casi no hay historias sobre estos dos, y las que hay están llenas de angustia, drama y otras cosas que no me gustan. Así que aquí está mi contribución para esta bella y adorable parejita. ¡Viva el Tobief!_

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado!_

 _No olviden dejarme sus guapos reviews que son el Tobe de mi Chief, el relleno de mi tamal, el chocolate en mi leche, el café de mis mañanas… bueno eso xD_

 _También no olviden checar la nueva mini-historia de_ _ **Funny NG Stories,**_ _titulada_ _ **Hora del baño.**_ _Ya sé que suena raro, pero no es lo que piensan. No sean pervertidos. ¿O la pervertida soy yo por decirles eso? X'D_

 _Bueno, hora de contestar reviews! De_ _ **Quizás, algún dia:**_

 _ **Gatoccaliz:**_ _Muchas gracias *u* me alegra tanto que te gusten, gracias por leer y por dejar tu bello review! Saludos & y besos! _

_**Ren Kawashima:**_ _haha gracias xD me alegra que te gusten mis historias *u* Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review! Saludos!_

 _ **Ghost Girl:**_ _Awww muchas gracias! Hehe pobrecito mi Garu, es que le ganan los nervios! X) me emociona saber eso! Gracias por siempre leerme, y también por dejar tus lindos reviews :'D besos y abrazos!_

 _ **Gaby Whitlock:**_ _Mi Gaby querida! Me alegra que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review *u* Besos!_

 _Eso es todo, besos ¡y nos leemos después!_


End file.
